


Hidden Behind Anger

by killunary



Category: Bleach
Genre: And Yet the Sky Smiles why not use an alias that isn't 'Guest' while doing it?, Bruh it's so crazy though cuz I literally watched M/lan the other day and was spazzin out, But lets move on to more important things like the fact that I'm off work, F/M, I mean this is the internet so the worst I can do is cuss your sorry ass out, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Lmao but how u gone get on me for apparently actin like I'm on tumblr cuz of the high, Lol I mean me and other black Normani girls would've preferred Valmani choosing tpatf, Monday which means I get to watch Valmani body their dance live!!, Oh that's right? FUCKIN TUMBLR! So bitch b4 u come at me sideways for no damn, So 'Guest' idk if u were having a bad day and u were taking it out on me and, THEY'RE DANCIN TO I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU TOO LIKE I'M SO FUCKIN EXCITED!!!, U postin a comment up under 'Guest' is basically u talkin shit on anon just, about it in my tags for AYTSS and then BOOM Valmani choose it for Disney week like, for Disney Week cuz Mani is literally T1ana from head to toe but bitch I show will, frankly I don't care but if u wanted to leave a whack ass comment on, like on.... Hmmm what's the name of that popular platform again?, quantity of my tags while simultaneously talkin outta yo ass up under 'Guest'????, reason make sure u ain't bein a hypocrite, take the iconic ass movie that is M/lan!!!, wow blessings on fuckin blessings!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He could be really sweet sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao like I just can't at the wildness that was yesterday! Like I'm so irrelevant here on ao3 but apparently that won't stop random ass niggas from coppin an attitude in the comments section of my fics! Lol it's all good though like they honestly gave me a good laugh cuz of how bothered they was like wow! I just wanna give a big thank u to the sweet comments y'all left on AYTSS!:'D Those comments made me smile so fuckin hard.:') I appreciate the kudos, too like lol I'm a complete slut for kudos! I was up til like 3 in the morning writing this and finished editing it like 20 minutes ago and I'm just so glad at how it turned out. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Byakuya stared at the door in front of him. This was the hospital room Yoruichi was staying in. He could hear her voice coming from inside, sounding as if she hadn’t recently taken a bullet wound. The teenager’s hand formed a tight fist, nails digging into his skin. Scowling, Byakuya angrily threw the door open.

           

Yoruichi tore her eyes away from the window, smiling at the sight of Byakuya. “Let me call you back, Kisuke. Byakuya just walked in.” Yoruichi promptly ended the call. The older girl tilted her head to the side at the anger coming off of her younger friend. Geez, he hadn’t even given her time to tease him yet. So what had him so angry? “Byakuya—”

           

“Do you ever stop and think about anyone other than yourself!?”

           

Yoruichi blinked, impressed at how quickly Byakuya moved from the door to her bedside. She observed him with slightly parted lips. This had to be the angriest she’d ever seen him. His tight grip rendered his knuckles white, so unable to contain his anger that he was shaking.

           

As if she’d listen to him! She never had in the past and wouldn’t start now but that wouldn’t stop him from telling her off! “You’re so selfish! Not to mention reckless! Why _you_ of all people were chosen to be a spy, I’ll never know!”

           

Yoruichi stayed quiet, hands in her lap. She didn’t mind taking the brunt of his anger while he let off some steam.

           

“You could’ve been killed! Think about how you’re family would’ve felt if you died! About how Urahara and Tessai would’ve felt! About how _I_ —”

           

Byakuya bit down on his lip to keep from finishing. He glared down at his feet. Dammit! God, why did she always have that effect on him!? He could never keep his emotions in check when it came to her. He cursed internally at the angry, embarrassed tears blurring his vision, trying to will them into staying unshed.

           

Yoruichi smiled, touched by his concern.

           

A brown hand lifted his chin up. A befuddled Byakuya found himself staring into the twinkling yellow eyes of the girl he would never admit aloud to being his dear friend. He had recovered from his surprise and was about to step out of her reach when Yoruichi suddenly leaned forward, pressing her soft lips against his forehead. Moving suddenly seemed impossible, Byakuya frozen in place.

           

Yoruichi pulled away, giggling at the now gaping, red cheeked boy.

           

Byakuya sputtered, slapping a hand over his forehead as he took several steps back. “W-What the hell was that for!?”

           

Yoruichi smirked. “Call it an ‘apology’ and a ‘thank you’.” Gentleness replaced the mischief in Yoruichi’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to worry you like that. But I simultaneously find your concern to be very sweet.”

           

Byakuya crossed his arms, cheeks still tinted red, pouting at the wall. “Hmph! Whatever.”

           

Yoruichi chuckled. “There’s a chair over there in the corner. Carry it on over here by my bed.”

           

The moon was full tonight, its silver light pouring into the room, acting as its only light source. Byakuya looked back at a slumbering Yoruichi, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. If fate had decided against being merciful, her chest could’ve been still, life no longer flowing through her veins. He could’ve been at a graveyard, holding back tears as her casket was lowered into the ground. Byakuya gritted his teeth, shaking his head furiously. She was okay and that was all that mattered.

           

She was sleeping on her back, her hands resting at her sides. Byakuya stared at her hand, his fingers twitching, face contemplative. He growled, cheeks warming up. Looking away, his hand found the sheets of Yoruichi’s hospital bed, blindly feeling around for her hand. He sat up straighter when his hand finally brushed against warm skin, twining his hand with her own. Byakuya looked back at their joined hands, glad that Yoruichi wasn’t awake to tease him. He furrowed his eyebrows. She had really soft skin. He bowed his head before closing his eyes.

           

Yoruichi awoke to the chirping of birds, eyes fluttering open. Her side may have still been sore but at least she had had a good night’s rest. Yoruichi glanced over at Byakuya, surprised that he was still here, having figured that he’d be home in bed right now. The boy was leaned forward, head angled downwards, even breath slipping through his parted lips as he slept. He looked so peaceful. She transferred her attention down to the pale hand gripping her brown one, smiling.

           

“Awwwww,” a familiar voice cooed.

           

Yoruichi looked up, eyeing the impishly smiling blonde at the door. She rolled her eyes, lips still in a smile. “Good morning to you, too, Kisuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it!:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
